


Yellow Wonders

by TheTruthSeeker16



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthSeeker16/pseuds/TheTruthSeeker16
Summary: You can call it a love story, or just a story involving family and friends and lots of hospital visits; one day a girl with gorgeous hazel eyes met a sickly girl named Diva; how they look exactly alike, the same birthday and appearance, the same wish for a family, both cunning and charming, both romantic and ambitious. People said Diva is a cancer patient, but a mysterious man called David disagrees; one thing is sure, though; Diva is slowly wither.B





	Yellow Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> I admire the anime and characters, as well as the character's developments. We get to see Saya develops, and even Kai. But we didn't get to see Diva's. From the beginning of the story, we get to see how everyone is hell-bent on trying to convince Saya that it is her duty to kill Diva. There is no chance for Saya to get to know Diva better, or Diva to learn how to be as human as Saya. 
> 
> I want to give both of them that chance, a little.

     Saya wonders about a lot of things these days; silly things, like how we can clearly see that the sky is blue, but once she have heard somewhere that the sky is actually yellow in daytime like this. 

     There is a part of her, a longing, if she dares say, that leaves a gaping feeling in her heart. She don't know why, but it's there. 

     There is also this -blue eyes, looking directly at here shyly, but she knows it's there, simply looking at her from time to time. She hopes that the girl knows that it's okay to approach her, if she so wish it. If anything, she kinda lonely here too, so why not ? The girl with those beautiful blue orbs seems so gentle and beautiful, emanating slightly bold characteristic with her red lips, but looks shy whatsoever.

     Saya's not sure why, but she feels this sudden comfort. Perhaps, just perhaps, this girl is new in town and is too shy to make friends, and therefore, for whatever reasons, she's interested in befriending Saya. Perhaps they're the same age. Perhaps. 

     And then there's this humming, the girl with blue orbs is humming, and suddenly Saya feels sleepy; she feels safe inside, like she's being protected by some sort of light, gentle and peace, lulling her into sleep like a baby, the comfort of a home or a loved one, or just a home, a home, a home... 

     Suddenly things that she recognize in her life seems so far away, like she's a mere stranger. People might know her name, play with her and let her tells stories and dreams, but no one really knows her deep within; it's like she's been wearing this school uniform all her life while the truth is, it's a mere costume. One time it'll be her part to play, to befriends and play-pretend, but behind the scenes, she would prefer to be naked but she knows that no one would accept that. She is vulnerable and dangerous inside, loving and cold, forgiving and dying. 

    A nurse finally approaching, but from the look of her, Saya can tell that the nurse is bearing bad news. 

     " You suspect correct, you are pregnant. " said the nurse. " I think it would be better if you see the doctor yourself, lady. " 

     From her seat, Saya can see that the girl with blue orbs shakes her head slightly and smiles. The smile seems mocking, and it disappear just as quickly before she finally gets up from her seat to leave. " I can handle it on my own. " she said, and there's this long pause before she finally smiles again, this time seems genuine. " I hope it'll be twins. " 

     Those last words sounds really sad for some reason, and even though Saya didn't know this girl, she wanted to cry. The girl is beautiful and gentle, her humming giving peace to those who listen, but also there's this sadness in her and she can clearly see it. It's like there's this urge to protect this girl, from pain or sadness, but the truth is Saya knows that there's nothing she can do. It's like seeing an accident in the middle of the street, with pools of blood and broken bones and people will talk or cry or try to help but there's nothing to be done. It's too late for help, people knows that's it only time for burying later.

People will say, " Oh, what a tragic accident! " 

A tragedy. 

     She don't know what's the problem is with this girl, only a few meters away from her, but that's how she feels. 

     Why ? 

     " She is supposed to debut in Japan last year, but everything is falling apart. " said someone. " I heard she's a cancer patient. " said another one. " Ah, yes. Cancer. " said another. " But she seems more sad than sick, if i'm being honest. " said another one. " Perhaps her lover left her, or there's a family issue. " said another. " Didn't you hear that she's pregnant ? Perhaps she tried her luck to sleep with some producer and they left her just like that after using her. " said another. 

     Saya is humming now, listening to all of this; what a tragedy is this ! If anything, that girl with the beautiful blue eyes is an upcoming singer with incredible talent who is actually a cancer patient but got pregnant, but now she is nothing but a sick girl, being shamed and pregnant and all alone, with nothing not even money, career, or friends, in a new city she don't even familiar with. 

     " Ah, that's horrible. " 

     Saya lifting her face up to see that Kai, her brother, is smiling at her. He then look directly at her knee. 

     " It's like... the third time this month, huh ? " said Kai. " Even these things never happen to me. I like being careful, you know. I mean, running all the way from home to school is stupid, but also this ? Whoa, absolutely idiotic. " 

     Saya is cringing. 

     " Let's go home, yeah ? " Kai said. 

 

 

 

     

     

 

    


End file.
